De quoi avons nous peur?
by Olympea
Summary: Il passe pour un petit génie immature; elle est considérée comme l'une des filles les plus attirante de l'université. Un jour ils se rencontrent et, dans l'intimité de leur relation un amour improbable naît. Personne ne doit savoir, c'est un secret. Mais quand tout explose au grand jour, et que le couple s'ébranle et se brise. Une seule question se pose: De quoi avons nous peur?
1. Chapter 1

YO!

Ceci est la première fiction que je poste, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Je me suis inspirée de plusieurs fictions que j'ai lu dans le passé, serez vous capable de les reconnaitre ?

Je découvre petit à petit comment on utilise ce site, et pour une couille comme moi, ben, c'est vachement dur!

Je m'excuse pour mes éventuelles fautes et pour tout les coups de roches que vous vous prendrez dans la gueule avec mon _franglais_, ce n'est que la version béta que je corrigerai au fur et à mesure, bien évidement.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ne m'appartient pas. L'image de l'histoire à été prise dans la galerie de "Darkness-princess" sur Deviantart, elle ne m'appartient pas.

**PS:** Parce qu'on m'a gentiment fait remarquer que même si mes phrases étaient simples, l'anglais n'était pas forcément accessible à tout le monde, vous trouverez une traduction à la fin du chapitre. (Moi qui pensait que tout le monde avait toujours une fenêtre Google Trad d'ouverte sur son ordinateur...XP) C'est une traduction littérale donc c'est merdique, mais flûte aussi c'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre, non? Merci à chapps où LazyChappy.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: Un cheval et un chien ou quand on aime les grandes blondes. **

Shikamaru avait cette habitude de prendre son temps, il n'aimait pas se presser. Choji le connaissait bien maintenant qu'ils étaient amis depuis deux mois, un vrai flemmard, quelqu'un qui savait profiter de la vie. Il l'aimait bien, c'était un gars tranquille et sans prise de tête. Lui qui avait toujours été complexé par son physique rondouillet, il se sentait à présent complément accepté. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en début d'année, Shikamaru était le petit nouveau surdoué qui avait sauté des classes et lui, un correspondant américain lambda qui baragouinait un semblant de japonais. Dans la même classe, il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre et leur amitié s'était installée dans l'instant. Considérés comme inintéressant, tout le monde leur fichaient la paix et ça leur allait bien comme ça.

Son éternel paquet de chips à la main, Choji attrapa une nouvelle portion, qu'il engloutit alors que Shikamaru sortait enfin de chez lui. Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent à marcher pour se rendre à l'université.

¤o¤o¤o¤

« Shikamaru, se _soir I must go to a meeting_ avec la délégation américaine. Tu _want to come_ avec moi _or just back to your home_ et aller au restaurant _after_? »(1)

Pas que Shikamaru eu très envie de se rendre à cette réunion mais par soucis de flemme, il accepta nonchalamment. Ça aurait été bien trop galère de rentrer chez lui pour repartir juste après aller manger. Ce fut donc vers 18 heures que le petit duo se rendit en salle polyvalente.

Il y avait une bonne cinquantaine de personne, babillant joyeusement anglais en attendant que la réunion commence. Shikamaru les observa, ils étaient très différents des japonais: plus grands, plus forts, plus métissés, moins guindés, plus exotiques. Ils étaient beau à regarder pas que lui ne le sois pas non plus avec son catogan et son air blasé mais son physique encore enfantin lui apportait plus de regards méprisants qu'admiratifs.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du professeur d'Anglais appliqué et de la représentante des étudiants américains qui allaient commencé leur compte rendu.

¤o¤o¤o¤

« The meeting is close, see you next week. »(2)

La réunion avait duré une heure. Observation, analyse, conclusion et action, le tout en anglais pour un Shikamaru qui s'était endormi cinq minutes après le début du discourt.

Le brouhaha avait repris et Choji entreprit de le réveiller doucement. Il l'appela : pas de réactions, il le secoua : pas de réactions, il le frappa gentiment : un grognement. Une vrai enclume ce mec. Il se marra un peu tout seul dans son coin quand il l'entendit ronfler. Il allait plus franchement le réveiller mais se fut sans compter sur l'arrivée de la représentante des élèves qui lui asséna un coup de son éventail fétiche sur la tête en lui criant dessus.

« _Wake up stupid pineapple! How can you sleep during the meeting? _»(3)

Shikamaru se releva péniblement, jurant entre ses dents une insulte en japonais alors qu'il frottait son crâne douloureux. Choji fut très amusé de voir la réaction du jeune garçon qui, après un temps de surprise en découvrant la Bombe qui était en face de lui, la toisa d'un air méprisant.

« Galère, encore une femme énervante. Si on peut même plus dormir en paix. »

La dite « femme énervante » s'offusqua au point d'en devenir rouge de colère. Pour qui il se prenait ce minus ?

« _I can see that you aren't American. If you want to listen our meeting you can but don't sleep here. There are bedrooms for that._ »(4)

Shikamaru se tourna vers Choji, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il n'avait pas tout compris. Pas que Shikamaru déteste ou soi définitivement un cas désespéré en anglais, simplement qu'il n'avait jamais compris l'utilité de l'apprendre et qu'il était bien trop fainéant pour commencer. Choji traduit pour lui difficilement, mais Shikamaru comprit. Il se redressa, il était plus petit qu'elle et plus mince, quelle honte pour un homme. Il se sentait inferieur et il détestait ça.

« OK » fut sa seule réponse. Froide et sèche.

Il partit sans mot de plus, suivit de Choji un peu largué, sous les yeux furibonds de l'Américaine. Décidément encore un abrutit de macho.

¤o¤o¤o¤

« Shika! Hey Shika! Je peux finir _your_ ramen ? »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord toujours pensif. Choji qui après avoir engloutit, en plus de ses trois bols de ramen, celui de Shikamaru, lui dit.

« _She is_ Témari No Sabaku, une des plus _famous girl_ de notre université. »

Shikmaru le regarda, surprit.

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? »

Choji sourit, il avait bien cerné son ami.

« _Because _je sais que tu penses_ about her… _Elle est_ a nice girl but _avec_ a pig _caractère. _She is_ a féministe and _a little violent_ mais _a lot of men _sont amoureux d'elle. »(5)

Shikamaru le regarda étrangement avant de lui faire un sourire narquois.

« Elle te plait ? Hein Choji ! »

Celui-ci, rougit mignonnement avant de se justifier.

« _Noooooo_ ! Je trouve que _she is beautiful but I'm not_ amoureux d'elle ! _I just prefer_ les filles grandes et blondes _like her_. »(6)

Shikamaru rit face à la gêne de son ami, si il aimait les grandes blondes alors il en avait une toute prête à lui présenter.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Il était environ midi trente, le self était bondé. N'étant pas avide de bain de foule puante et suante, les deux compères, s'étaient comme à leur habitude rendus dans un coin isolé du campus pour avoir la paix. Choji préparait toujours à manger pour trois alors Shikamaru se contentait de picorer dans sa nourriture avant de piquer un somme. Une petite routine paisible.

Quatorze heures sonna avec la reprise des cours. Shikamaru se leva et épousseta ses vêtements tandis que Choji remballait ses Tupperware vides. Ils repartirent sans se presser le moins du monde vers leur salle de classe.

C'est surement pour ça qu'ils eurent le temps de croiser Témari et ses amies se pressant pour être à l'heure.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, au début surpris puis en chien de faïence. Un reste de la veille surement. L'échange se rompit et ils continuèrent leur routes comme si de rien était.

Choji s'amusait énormément de les voir se chercher comme ça. De vrais gosses.

¤o¤o¤o¤

« Shikamaru _quickly_! Regarde à droite!"

L'air pressé de Choji, le convainquit de se retourner rapidement. Que devait-il voir ?

Oh. Témari. Encore elle. Comme si depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, les esprits s'acharnaient à les faire se croiser. Et parmi ces esprits, comptait Choji, son meilleur ami, ce traite à son nom qui prenait un plaisir sadique lui faire remarquer chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages. Shikamaru soupira. Quelle galère.

Il l'a regarda malgré tout. Cette grande blonde aux yeux verts, toujours les dents dehors à sourire, charismatique. C'était une pure beauté, courbes généreuse, sure d'elle, fière, caractérielle et féministe.

¤o¤o¤o¤o¤

Quelque chose lui brulait le dos. Elle ne sentait pas à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de la semaine et à chaque fois elle tombait sur l'ananas en pleine réflexion. Cette fois ci ne manqua pas à la règle, elle se retourna et plongea son regard colérique dans le sien blasé.

« _What? Do you have a problem? »_

Il haussa les épaules, son habituel air je-m'en -foutiste accroché au visage, avant de se détourner pour passer à autre chose.

Ce mec était vraiment étrange. Etait-il un stalker ? Un pervers ? Un tueur en série ?

Il n'en avait pas l'air pourtant, il était peut-être chiant mais ce petit ananas était mignon.

« _Hey Témari, who are you looking at? _

_-Him there, with the pineapple hair._

_-Oh, Shikamaru Nara? He is a genius, 200 points of QI, he have 3 years less than us._

_-I see._

_-Do you have view on him? _

_-Oh my, no! He is just strange._

-H_e may be in love with you? _

_-Stop to say shit, Sakura!_

-_Hahaha, sure. How a boy like him can be with you? It's like put together… ah I don't know, a horse and a dog! It's YERK!__ »(7)_

Témari sourit à la comparaison de son amie, Sakura avait une imagination débordante. Elle eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'elle n'aimait cette idée de différentes classes sociales entre élèves avant de piquer un sprint avec ses amies pour ne pas rater son cour.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Choji désespérait. Voilà bien une heure qu'il attendait seule dans ce restaurant français, et pas une trace du Nara. Il avait bien tenté de l'appeler mais il tombait inévitablement sur sa messagerie. Il soupira une énième fois, avalant son dernier amuse-bouche. Que faisait-il donc pour être autant en retard ? Il savait son meilleur ami fainéant et lent mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à poser un lapin ou à oublier un rendez-vous, qu'il avait lui-même donné! Peut-être dormait-il ?

La serveuse vint le revoir pour la troisième fois depuis une heure, s'enquêtant de sa situation. Il répondit la même phrase que les fois précédente.

« T_hank you for your attention _mais j'attends mon ami. »

Shikamaru avait pourtant dit que s'était très important. Il lui avait même fait promettre d'être sur son trente-et-un pour ce soir. Il avait d'ailleurs fait un effort : sa tignasse était coiffée, il portait une chemise blanche et des chaussures cirées. Alors, que Diable faisait Shikamaru ?

La réponse vint d'elle même quelques minutes plus tard. Shikamaru entra dans le restaurant, élégamment vêtu; il avait à son bras une jeune femme tout aussi élégante.

Choji fut très heureux d'être assis à cet instant, car il en resta sur le cul.

Elle était grande et blonde.

* * *

(1) Shikamaru, se soir je dois aller à une réunion avec la délégation américaine, tu veux venir avec moi ou retourner chez toi et aller au restaurant après?

(2)La réunion est terminée, à la semaine prochaine.

(3)Réveille toi stupide ananas, comment peux-tu dormir pendant la réunion?!

(4)Je vois que tu n'es pas Américain, si tu veux assister à notre réunion tu peux mais ne dors pas. Il y a des chambres pour ça.

(5)Parce que je sais que tu penses à elle... C'est une fille bien mais avec un caractère de cochon. Elle est féministe et un peu violente mais beaucoup de gars sont amoureux d'elle.

(6)Nooon, je trouve qu'elle est belle mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. C'est juste que je préfère les filles grandes et blondes comme elle.

(7)-Hey Temari, tu regardes qui?

-Lui avec les cheveux en ananas.

-Oh Shikamaru Nara? C'est un génie, 200 points de QI, il a trois ans de moins que nous.

-Je vois.

-Tu as des vues sur lui?

-Non! Il est juste étrange.

-Il est peut-être amoureux de toi?

-Arrête de dire des conneries, Sakura.

-Hahaha c'est clair. Comment un gars comme lui pourrait être avec toi ? C'est comme mettre ensemble (en couple) un cheval et un chien! C'est BERK!

* * *

Les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur.

Nana-love-nyan.


	2. Chapter 2

YO!

Je suis déjà de retour avec mon chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Mon objectif est de m'améliorer en écriture comme un vieux rêve de gosse.

Je m'excuse pour mes éventuelles fautes et pour tout les coups de roches que vous vous prendrez dans la gueule avec mon _franglais_, ce n'est que la version béta que je corrigerai au fur et à mesure, bien évidement. N'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer, je me sentirai moins conne.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ne m'appartient pas, ni l'image qui appartient à Darkness-princess sur Deviantart.

Réponse à "**chapps**": Merci énormément pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. J'étais inquiète mais tu m'as rassurée et motivée! Bonne lecture!

**PS: **Pour ceux qui on du mal avec l'anglais, vous trouverez une petite traduction scolaire à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Animaux enragés et agent matrimonial.**

Shikamaru soupira, comment les femmes pouvaient-elles prendre autant de temps pour se préparer ? Il lui avait pourtant dit d'être prête pour dix-neuf heures tapantes, mais les femmes étaient toutes galères et n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Alors il attendait, comme un con devant la porte d'entrée, que la désirée sorte enfin.

Il lui fallut poireauter cinq minutes de plus pour qu'une ravissante jeune femme fasse son apparition. Ses cheveux colorés blonds platine et ses yeux bleus lui donnait un air de Barbie. Elle avait mis des talons et une robe qui avec son allure lui donnait le panache d'un mannequin.

Il la reluqua de la tête au pied. Mouais, ça allait, elle était mignonne, elle lui plairait assurément.

« Comment tu me trouves ?

-Superbe. »

Les femmes et leurs questions existentielles à la noix. Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai un peu grossi ? Je suis jolie ? Tu m'aimes ? Tout pour donner un triple mal de crâne aux pauvres hommes, victimes innocentes de ces furies hystériques avides de compliments.

Ils prirent le métro, pas trop bondé à cette heure-là et arrivèrent en dix minutes. Vingt heures. Ils avaient une heure de retard. Galère.

Avant d'entrer dans le restaurant, Shikamaru se remémora l'idée farfelue qu'il avait eu en entendant les préférences de l'Américain. Son géni était aussi parfait que le dernier zéro de son 200eme points de QI.

Une grande (plus ou moins) blonde: sa meilleure amie depuis le collège : Ino Yamanaka.

¤o¤o¤o¤

On était Mardi, la fin des cours aurait lieu dans quinze minutes. C'était de jour de la réunion hebdomadaire de Choji avec la délégation Américaine. Shikamaru dormait comme à son habitude sur la table, l'américain se sentait un peu jaloux des facilités qu'avait son ami à s'en sortir sans jamais faire d'efforts, lui qui galérait franchement à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il le regarda pensif pendant un instant, devait-il lui proposer ?

La sonnerie retentie violement, coupant court les réflexions de Choji et le sommeil de Shikamaru. Ce dernier releva d'ailleurs la tête, un peu hagard, foutue sonnerie.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires osa enfin.

« Today, c'est la réunion. Can you venir encore, I have something à te dire very important but not ici. » (1)

Le flemmard le regarda surpris. Il ne l'était pas; il savait très bien quel était le problème de son ami et ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il retint un sourire narquois, son plan fonctionnait, simple et efficace. Il lui suffisait juste de survivre à la furie représentante des élèves américains et ce serait bon. Il se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers Choji.

« On y va ? »

L'Akimichi lui sourit, un vrai pote ce mec.

¤o¤o¤o¤

« Ohhh! What surprise! The pineapple! I hope you aren't here for sleep again! »(2)

Shikamaru soupira, cette femme devait être la plus galère de tous les temps, après sa mère. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser roupiller en paix ?

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Quatre couettes blondes, une chemise blanche par-dessus un soutif noir, une jupe en jean et des bottes potable. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi les garçons s'excitaient autant sur elle. C'était juste une fille, banale, avec un caractère de merde et qui, en plus, se croyait au-dessus des autres. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

« Fou moi la paix.»

Et il se coucha sur la table de tout son long pour la provoquer. Shikamaru agissait comme un gamin, c'était complètement immature, et Témari entrait dans son jeu en y sautant à pied joins. Il la faisait marcher et elle, elle courait.

Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise du Nara qui s'écrasa parterre dans un bruit fracassant, et s'en alla furibonde. Asshole ! (3)

¤o¤o¤o¤

Choji n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Shikamaru bondit et hurla à l'intention de la No Sabaku.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends, idiote ? »

Sa voix se brisa dans les aigües, Shikamaru muait encore.

L' « idiote » se retourna précipitamment et s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme. Il n'y avait plus aucuns bruits dans la salle, toute l'attention était sur eux.

« Do, you, have, a, problem, Nara? »

Elle détacha chaque mot de sa phrase et appuya fortement sur le nom du garçon. Personne ne lui manquait de respect de cette manière.

« Oui, un gros : toi, Te-ma-ri. »

Il lui rendit la pareille. Elle n'était à ses yeux qu'une stupide femme.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Quand le professeur d'Anglais appliqué s'approcha de la salle de réunion, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait : il entendait les criquets chanter. Là ou un brouhaha amical aurait dû régner, il n'y avait aucun bruit. On était bien mardi pourtant et la réunion n'était pas annulée.

Ce fut quand il entra dans la salle qu'il comprit le problème. Il soupira, encore un de ses clash entre élèves. Une fille et un garçon cette fois. Il pria fortement pour ne pas avoir à intervenir et fit comme si de rien était. Intervenir entre deux animaux enragés écumants de rage, merci mais très peu pour lui.

¤o¤o¤o¤

« Students, take place. The meeting is going to start. Temari, come please. Faster ! »(4)

Doucement, par peur de faire un mouvement brusque pouvant les faire réagir excessivement, chacun retourna à sa place. Temari et Shikamaru continuaient de se tuer du regard en silence. Choji attrapa doucement les épaules de son ami pour le faire reculer. Il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus pour s'entretuer tellement leurs muscles étaient tendus. L'échange de regard se rompit, et l'américain l'emmena s'assoir au fond de la salle.

¤o¤o¤o¤

La nuit était bien noire quand ils sortirent de l'université. L'américain se sentait mal à l'aise à côté de Shikamaru. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami en colère, il n'avait jamais cru cette situation possible. Le naturel flegmatique de Shikamaru agissant comme un imperméable, laissant couler sur lui sans le toucher toute les attaques à son encontre. Il lui jetait des petits coups d'œil régulièrement alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir le japonais.

« Choji, arrête de me regarder comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. »

L'Akimichi rougit, prit en flagrant délit, mince ! Etait-il si peu discret que ça ? Shikamaru n'avait pourtant jamais détaché ses yeux du ciel, son ami était surprenant en toute situation.

« Sorry. C'est juste que …you were so different. »(5)

Shikamaru sourit, c'est vrai qu'il ne sortait jamais de ses gongs, mais cette fille avait ce quelque chose qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Il pouffa discrètement, il avait passé le reste de la soirée à bouder les bras croisés en la fixant avec son regard le plus noir.

« Je ressemblais à un gamin, pas vrai ? »

Choji pouffa à son tour.

« Oui, you are so childish. »(6)

Il ne le prit pas mal, c'était la vérité après tout. Il n'était qu'un gamin de 19 ans quand les autres en avaient 22 ou 23.

Ils étaient arrivé devant son immeuble, Shikamaru s'apprêtait à passer le portique, quand il se retourna et avisa la mine embêtée de son ami. Quitte à être un gamin puéril, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Il prit une expression innocente et lui demanda.

« Au fait Choji, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

Il ne put empêcher un sourire taquin de prendre place sur ses lèvres devant la réaction affolée de l'Américain.

« No-nothing ! Forget ! »

Choji avait cette manie de rougir et de bafouiller quand il était gêné, c'était mignon. Il respirait la gentillesse, c'était un type bien. Shikamaru s'autorisa le plaisir de faire tourner en bourrique son ami.

« Tu es sûr ?! Ça avait l'air d'être very important pourtant … »

Il prenait vraiment son pied là, lui qui n'avait jamais dit un mot anglais voilà qu'il se mettait à le parler pour imiter son ami.

« No, really! Je t'assure! It's rien! »

Choji agitait ses mains devant lui, dans un espoir vain de persuader le japonais de lâcher l'affaire. Il ne se sentait plus le courage de lui avouer. Il s'était complétement dégonflé. Shikamaru le comprit bien et haussa les épaules nonchalamment. Il franchit le portait et le referma derrière lui. Il entendit le châtain soupirer de soulagement derrière lui. Il l'avait échappé belle.

Malheureusement pour lui, le japonais était beaucoup plus vicieux que ça, il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro quand il disparu au coin de la rue.

« Hoy, Choji, j'ai oublié de te dire… Ino t'aime bien. »

La tonalité du téléphone résonna dans le combiné de son téléphone en signe de réponse et il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher de lui, Choji apparu, tout essoufflé et plus rouge que jamais. Il lui fit un sourire de mille mètres.

« Thank you dude. Tu es vraiment un ami. » (7)

Shikamaru lui sourit franchement, et rentra chez lui.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant avec une heure de retard. Choji tripotait son téléphone, assit seul à table, il était habillé classe et décontracté, c'était parfait. Il entraina Ino à sa suite et se planta devant son ami qui leva la tête et resta bouche bée. Satisfait, il fit les présentations.

« Ino, voici Choji Akimichi, mon ami d'université américain, étudiant en relations internationales. Choji, je te présente Ino Yamanaka, ma meilleure amie depuis le collège, fleuriste de père en fille. »

Les deux se sourirent timidement en rougissant. Durant un instant, Shikamaru songea à se reconvertir comme agent matrimonial et mystérieusement flotta dans sa tête l'image d'une autre fille grande et blonde.

* * *

(1)Aujourd'hui c'est la réunion, peux tu venir encore, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, mais pas ici.

(2)Oh! Quelle surprise! L'ananas! J'espère que tu n'es pas ici pour dormir encore.

(3)trou du cul/enculé/connard/con ( je vous en pris faites votre choix)

(4)Les élèves, à vos places. La réunions va commencer. Temari vient s'il te plaît. Plus vite!

(5)Désolé, c'est juste... tu étais tellement différent.

(6)Tu es tellement puéril.

(7) Merci man.

* * *

Les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur.

Nana-love-nyan.


	3. Chapter 3

Tchô les gens!

Je suis déjà de retour avec mon chapitre 3! Un par jour c'est rapide, mais pas de panique, bientôt vous marinerez dans votre sauce pendant des jours pour avoir la suite. D'ailleurs je vous conseille de prendre une assurance vie, cette fiction risque d'être trèèèèèès, trèèèèèèèèèèès, trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue. Avis au courageux(ses), soyez endurant(e)s!

**Pour pas changer:** Je m'excuse pour mes éventuelles fautes et pour tout les coups de roches que vous vous prendrez dans la gueule avec mon _franglais_, ce n'est que la version béta que je corrigerai au fur et à mesure, bien évidement.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto et l'image ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Réponse à "_chapps":_** Et oui, pour le moment les chapitres arrivent plutôt vite, c'est la magie de la nouveauté et de l'excitation. Mais avec la reprise de la semaine, il ne fait aucun doute que mon rythme ralentira fortement. Merci encore pour tes reviews, je me serais sentie désespérée si personne n'avait commenté. Heureusement que tu me sauves. _Anyway,_ je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, cette histoire en parallèle est arrivée un peu par hasard mais j'avoue que j'aime bien l'effet. Après je te rassure, les histoires d'amour où tout coule parfaitement j'aime pas,( trop de sadisme en moi pour ça) alors je peux t'assurer que je leur réserve deux trois petits trucs sympas. Très sincèrement, je n'ai jamais vraiment lu ou regardé le manga original, je connait les personnages, la trame de l'histoire en gros mais sans plus, j'aime juste l'univers. ^^' Après parlons en des clashs, les "courgette-éponges de mer-vers de terre-otarie" comme insultes: bofbof, ce couple à l'avantage d'avoir une relation vraiment particulière, j'essaye d'en tirer parti pour rendre le tout vraiment intéressant pour la suite. Voila voila, je parle trop, mais sa fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui apprécie mon travail et me le dit. Bonne lecture, j'espère que sa te plaira toujours!

**PS: **Toujours la petite traduction bancale à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

**CHAP 3 : Un souvenir, une claque ou quand on joue à la Belle et le Clochard.**

Le professeur de boxe regardait son élève avec admiration. Jamais il n'avait vu la jeune femme aussi remontée. Elle frappait dans le sac de frappe comme une machine à tuer depuis bien deux heures non-stop. Une telle rage émanait d'elle qu'il n'avait pas osé l'approcher quand elle était arrivé à la salle de sport; costaud mais pas suicidaire.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, soupira, et partit; il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle se vide de toute sa rancœur.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Elle poussait son corps à bout, elle le sentait. Son sang battait dangereusement dans ses tempes et les objets tournaient autour d'elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il l'avait provoqué, ouvertement, délibérément. Et ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Quand sa colère s'apaisait un peu, automatiquement les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête et déclenchaient une nouvelle déferlante de fureur.

La No Sabaku en était persuadée, si ce stupide professeur avait pris plus de temps pour venir, ils en seraient venus aux mains. Elle le regrettait presque, le massacrer lui aurait fait du bien.

Temari n'était pas une femme douce et posée, elle était forte et violente. Elle avait besoin d'actions, alors elle continuait de frapper avec toute la rage dont elle était capable.

Elle due cependant s'arrêter brutalement quand elle fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol froid et reprit sa respiration. Ses muscles tremblaient, elle en avait trop fait, demain elle souffrirait. Une personne vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui tendit une serviette et une bouteille d'eau. Elle lui sourit, elle aimait bien ce gars, il était cool et il la respectait.

« _You stink._ »(1)

Elle rit, évidemment qu'elle puait, personne ne sentait la rose après avoir transpiré comme un gros porc pendant deux heures.

_« Idiot! If you don't want me to use you as my towel: close your mouth_. »(2)

Ce mec était décidément génial, il avait réussi à la détendre avec deux mots. Elle se releva, détachant ses habits collés à sa peau par la transpiration. Son professeur fit une grimace de dégoût.

«_ Beeeeeeerk _! _Don't touch me!_

-_What?! You don't know that_ _all men love when girl perspire_?! »(3)

Elle lui jeta à la figure sa serviette mouillée et s'en alla dans les vestiaires. Elle avait envie d'une bonne douche et pas de sueur cette fois.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Shikamaru éternua. Encore. Il avait arrêté de compter quand il avait dépassé la barre des soixante en vingt minutes. Il renifla peu élégamment, réajusta son écharpe et enfourna ses mains dans ses poches. Choper la crève aussi bêtement devrait être interdit.

Hier soir, voulant décompresser, il avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour fumer, vieille habitude attrapée au lycée par l'influence d'un de ses professeurs; et par flemme il avait été se coucher sans la refermer. C'était complétement stupide, surtout en plein mois de novembre alors que les températures commençaient à chuter fortement. Il en payait les conséquences.

Il inspira un grand bol d'air pour se donner du courage. Et s'étouffa dans une violente quinte de toux quand l'air froid brula sa gorge fragile. Sa mère l'aurait frappé pour avoir attrapé froid aussi facilement.

Sa mère… Elle lui manquait. Personne pour lui dire de se bouger le cul un peu, personne pour lui hurler dessus dès le matin, personne pour lui faire un petit-déjeuner copieux.

Son père aussi lui manquait, il n'avait plus personne avec qui se plaindre, avec qui jouer au Shoji, avec qui il pouvait discuter entre hommes. Quoique il y avait bien Choji mais entre son père et lui c'était tellement spécial. Fusionnel.

Mais voilà, il avait dû déménager de son cocon douillet pour aller dans cette université. Il ne voulait pas partir à cette époque, sa vie à la ferme lui convenait très bien et il ne voyait pas l'utilité de faire des études quand son avenir dans l'entreprise familiale était tout tracé. Mais il avait eu ce professeur qui avait fait son apparition dans sa vie. Asuma, il avait vu en lui le génie et l'avait soutenu. Jamais Shikamaru n'avait rencontré une personnalité pareille, c'était devenu son icône. Un modèle à suivre dans la vie qui lui avait ouvert les portes du monde. Il avait donc accepté de partir faire des études dans cette université, en laissant derrière lui ses parents fiers de lui qui espéraient pour lui un avenir moins boueux.

Il se souvenait du jour de son départ, à la gare. Sa mère, cette déesse invincible, qui avait pleuré alors qu'elle l'embrassait une dernière fois. Son père qui l'avait enlacé une dernière fois, les yeux humides. Lui, avait voulu se montrer fort, il n'avait pas pleuré. Les hommes ne pleuraient pas. Cependant quand le train avait commencé à avancer pour quitter la gare, l'enfant plus que l'homme était ressortit et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher un sanglot douloureux.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Sakura faisait sa tournée shopping quotidienne dans les rues de la ville. Il n'existait rien de mieux à ses yeux qu'une longue virée dans les magasins pour oublier le stress des cours. Elle remarqua une jolie paire de bottines en cuir dans la vitrine d'un magasin mais avisant le prix s'en détourna bien vite. Fashionista mais pas pigeonne.

Elle continua de déambuler joyeusement dans les allées marchandes faisant fi du froid qui engourdissait ses jambes. Quelle idée de mettre une jupe courte en début d'hiver ? La réponse était simple : le style avant tout.

Tout se passait pour le mieux pour la rosette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se fasse bousculer accidentellement par un inconnu.

Sakura était connue pour avoir une double personnalité, la première était celle de la fille douce et sage alors que la seconde représentait une fille vulgaire et violente. Ce fut la seconde qui se présenta face à Shikamaru qui, perdu dans ses pensées, lui était rentré dedans. Il allait s'incliner pour s'excuser, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança lui retira toute envie de politesse. Elle le toisa de son regard le plus méprisant comme s'il ne représentait qu'une merde de chien sur son chemin. Bah, il avait l'habitude après tout. Il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, il n'avait pas envi de perdre son temps avec une fille stupide comme elle.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la légendaire susceptibilité de la rose. Elle se vexa comme un poux de se voir ignorer ainsi par un minus comme lui. Pour qui se prenait-il , quand tous les hommes rampaient à ses pieds comme de vulgaires petits toutous.

« _Hey! You! Stop here!_ »

Il soupira, quel était le problème de toutes ses femmes à vouloir lui chercher des noises ?

« _Excuse you. Now._ »

Son ton était glacé, il aurait donné des sueurs froides même aux plus téméraires. Mais Shikamaru n'était pas téméraire, il était masochiste.

C'est surement que lui valut une baffe monumentale. Une dont il garderait la marque pendant des jours.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Choji venait tout juste de rentrer dans sa chambre d'étudiant, épuisé. Son job à mi -temps de cuisinier lui prenait tout son temps libre et son énergie. Il s'avachit mollement dans son canapé-lit, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter le confort d'un lit pour un futon. Il zappa pendant quelques minutes à la recherche d'un programme intéressant et ouvrit un de ses paquets de chips fétiches pour regarder l'émission.

Lassé, il finit par éteindre la télévision et aller se coucher. Il envia Shikamaru qui arrivait à trouver le sommeil presque dans l'instant, lui n'y arrivait pas. Alors il se tournait, se retournait dans ses draps jusqu'à finalement s'endormir.

Ce soir-là n'échappa aucunement à la règle. Dans ces moments de solitude avec lui-même, Choji mettait sa vie à plat, pesait le pour et le contre, il faisait le point. Ses résultats étaient corrects, son job était correct, son salaire était correct, ses relations étaient correctes, son logement était correct, sa vie était correcte, il était correct. Tout était correct.

Tout, ou presque. Il y avait des yeux bleus qui hantaient ses nuits depuis une semaine, des yeux bleus cristallins. Et une chevelure : blonde décolorée. Ino Yamanaka, le poursuivait. Il la trouvait magnifique, sublime même. Et comme un idiot, il s'était amouraché d'elle: la fille la plus inaccessible de la terre. Il se sentait comme dans la belle et le clochard, elle avait tout pour elle et lui n'était rien. Cependant les contes de fées n'existaient pas dans la vie réelle.

Ce fut sur cette pensée triste qu'il retrouva Morphée.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Yoshino Nara était comme souvent dans la cuisine, pas qu'elle aimait cuisiner mais elle avait pris l'habitude avec le temps. Son mari venait de rentrer de l'exploitation épuisé, il prenait sa douche.

Une cloche sonna : c'était la porte d'entrée. Ils n'attendaient personne; c'était surement un des voisins qui venait demander un aliment quelconque. Elle s'essuya les mains rapidement sur son tablier et lança d'une voix forte.

« J'arrive! »

Aussi quand elle vit la personne qui se tenait devant elle, elle en tomba des nues. Une seule chose lui vint en bouche et elle cria à l'adresse de son mari qui sortait à peine de la salle de bain.

« Shikaku, que fait ton fils sur le pas de ma porte ? »

* * *

(1)Tu pues.

(2)Idiot, si tu ne veux pas que je t'utilise comme ma serviette: tait toi.

(3)Quoi?! Tu ne sais pas que tout les hommes adorent quand les filles transpirent?!

* * *

Les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur.

Nana-love-nyan.


	4. Chapter 4

YO!

Je suis de retour avec mon quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Pour les prochains chapitres j'aimerai écrire plus, surtout que l'histoire va commencer à devenir de plus en plus intéressante au fil des chapitres. Mais je vous laisse la surprise.

Sinon, j'ai changé le rating en M, pas que vais mettre des lemons, meurtres détaillés ou autres trucs chelous mais juste, je pense que celui-ci conviendra mieux.

**Pour pas changer:** Je m'excuse pour mes éventuelles fautes et pour tout les coups de roches que vous vous prendrez dans la gueule avec mon _franglais_, ce n'est que la version béta que je corrigerai au fur et à mesure, bien évidement.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ainsi que l'image ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Remeciment:** A Moumoule qui me nourrit chaque jour et supporte ma connerie insatiable. A LazzyChappy qui m'a rappelée que j'avais moi aussi un bac de français à réviser (hypothétiquement!) et qui m'a encouragée.

**PS: **La petite traduction à la fin comme d'hab'. Si jamais une expression vous échappe n'hésiter pas à me le faire remarquer, on m'a dit que mon vocabulaire était très... personnel.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Courbatures, Marchant de Sable et salle B203.**

Temari grogna ce matin-là quand elle se réveilla. Impossible de bouger un ongle tellement ses muscles étaient endoloris. C'était une torture vicieuse qu'elle s'était infligée à elle-même, et de son plein gré ! Qu'on lui rappelle déjà pourquoi elle avait autant forcé sur la boxe la veille ? En précisant bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas fait une miette d'échauffement avant ses deux heures intenses. Elle grimaça et se redressa dans son futon point positif elle ne tomberait pas de très haut quand elle essayerait de se lever, point négatif elle n'était pas sure d'arriver à se lever du tout. Elle souffla, se concentra, rassembla son énergie et se lança.

Foutues courbatures…

¤o¤o¤o¤

Elle rangea une dernière caisse avant de revenir à sa composition florale. Assise sur un tabouret simple, elle agençait avec une aisance redoutable les fleurs en un somptueux bouquet. Il n'y avait presque aucuns bruits, l'atmosphère humide l'enveloppait dans un voile de douceur et tout semblait respirer la sérénité. Elle avait toujours eu ce don pour faire ressortir le plus beau des plantes, un talent inné qu'elle avait su cultivé depuis son enfance : la main verte.

Ino dégagea négligemment de son visage la mèche blonde qui la gênait dans son travail. Ses cheveux étaient l'une de ses plus grandes fiertés, en parfaite santé et lui arrivant au bas des hanches. Ils représentaient tout pour elle. Combien d'années lui avait –il fallut pour parvenir à ce résultat ? Depuis qu'elle avait 14 ans, ça faisait donc 5 ans. Cinq longues années de souffrance pour atteindre son objectif. Car elle avait un rêve depuis toute petite. Un rêve de superficialité et de façade mais c'était son rêve.

Ino voulait être mannequin.

Pour cela, elle avait mis de côté ses études, ses amis, sa santé. Elle s'était tuée dans des régimes monstrueux, dans ses séances de sports intensives, dans l'absurdité et le mensonge des revues de modes. Ino était pourtant une fille intelligente, mais ce désir de perfection absolue avait été plus fort.

Et dans toute cette histoire, il y avait eu Shikamaru, son petit Shika. Celui qui l'avait été à sortir de sa souffrance et de son anorexie. Son meilleur ami.

¤o¤o¤o¤

La cloche retentit brutalement dans l'université. Ce fut comme une libération pour la majorité des étudiants qui se sentaient mourir à petit feu dans l'amphithéâtre. Une matinée complète à subir l'histoire par le pourquoi du comment d'un sujet dont personne n'arrivait à se remémorer le nom.

Même le pauvre Choji, élève assidu et appliqué, avait fini par succombé après avoir vaillamment résisté pendant trois heures. Sa tête avait glissé mollement sur la table tandis que le professeur continuait de débattre seul sur son cours. Cet homme devait avoir des superpouvoirs ou il-ne-savait-pas-quoi qui faisait qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'endormir en sa présence. Choji pensa bêtement qu'il suffirait juste qu'il appelle se gars par téléphone pour résoudre tous ses problèmes d'insomnies, avant de sombrer doucement.

Il était soporifique, surement le Marchand de Sable.

Les deux compères revinrent donc sur terre à la sonnerie stridente. Choji avait bavé sur la table et Shikamaru avait la marque de sa trousse sur la joue. Ils avaient l'air de deux beaux idiots. Ils se poilèrent un instant devant la stupidité de leur situation et rangèrent leurs affaires. Ils avaient faim.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Il pleuvait des cordes. La météo avait pourtant annoncé « beau temps avec quelques passages nuageux ». Une belle bande de menteur pensa Temari abritée dans le hall d'entrée de l'université. Son repas du midi dans un petit bistro avec les filles tombait littéralement à l'eau. Tout ça a cause d'un dossier qu'elle avait dû aller déposer à un de ses professeurs en urgence elle avait dit à Sakura et aux autres de prendre de l'avance qu'elle les rejoindrait après. Mais maintenant elle était bloquée ici, sans parapluie, sans nourriture, sans personnes.

_Fuck !  
_

¤o¤o¤o¤

Quand il avait commencé à pleuvoir Choji et Shikamaru était déjà installé sur la pelouse. Choji commençait à peine à sortir ses Tupperwares qu'il avait dû tout ranger en quatrième vitesse, même Shikamaru avait pressé le pas pour se mettre au sec, surement la première fois de sa vie. Mais malgré tout ils étaient arrivés presque trempés dans le hall de l'université. Il fallait qu'ils se trouvent un nouveau coin tranquille.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Choji aperçu Témari, la mine soucieuse collée au visage. Il la héla et s'approcha d'elle, suivi de Shikamaru qui ne pipait mot.

«_ Temari, do you need some help? (1)_

_-No, Choji thank you. It's just that I don't have any umbrella; I can't go to eat with others. But don't worry for me; I'm going to wait until the rain stop._

_-Are you sure? If you want you can go with us, there are enough food for three. _»

Temari réfléchit, la proposition de Choji la sauverait mais par question de fierté elle se voyait mal accepter. Elle allait finalement répondre par la négative mais Shikamaru la devança.

« Fais pas ta fille galère et accepte. La pluie ne s'arrêtera pas avant un bout de temps alors viens manger avec nous plutôt que de crever la dalle toute seule pour ton honneur. »

Temari ouvrit la bouche pour protester et la referma. Il avait raison dans le fond. Et après tout qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

«_ But_ maintenant, _we should find a_ tranquille _place_. »(2)

Tout le problème était là. Ce fut Temari qui trouva la solution.

«_ I know the perfect place then! Follow me!_ »(3)

Et se fut toute excitée qu'elle commença à marcher suivit des deux garçons, curieux.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Quatorze heure moins cinq, il fallait bientôt partir, les cours allaient reprendre. La pause étaient passée étrangement vite. Ils avaient fait un mini pique-nique dans cette petite salle vide. Salle B203, Shikamaru s'en souviendrait. Témari leur avait expliquée que cette salle était utilisée pour les cours personnalisés ou pour des cas exceptionnels, ce bâtiment était surtout occupé en fin d'année, donc ils allaient être tranquille. Parfait.

Ils avaient mangé et discuté comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis de longue date. Leur entente était venue naturellement. Elle avait su apportée l'animation et la touche féminine à cette atmosphère masculine douce. Ils s'étaient tous complétés dans leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

Temari était tombée en amour de la nourriture de Choji, un vrai coup de foudre comme on en voit peu, qui s'était presque sentit fondre sous l'avalanche de compliment. Shikamaru n'avait jamais été très prolixe en quant à si il aimait ou pas les choses qu'il préparait, il mangeait et appréciait en silence, simplement.

Shikamaru n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de taquiner la blonde en râlant du boucan qu'elle faisait dans sa tête, qui lui valut un coup d'éventail sur la tête. Avant qu'ils ne s'installent tous confortablement, pour comater le temps de leur digestion.

Le jeune fille profita de ce moment au maximum, jamais un repas entre amis, oui entre « amis », n'avait été aussi apaisant et agréable. Tout semblait simple avec eux, une bulle à part, ou tout allait à son rythme, doucement.

_« Thank you so much guys. Choji, really your food is awesome! You are nice. Even you Nara._ »(4)

Elle lui lança un sourire entendu, auquel il répondit par la pareille. Il n'était pas si nul finalement, il avait son monde à lui et elle l'appréciait bien étrangement.

Elle les quitta là, retournant à sa vie d'étudiante admirée, tandis que les deux amis poursuivaient la leurs plus discrètes. Personne ne sut jamais rien de cet instant de solidarité secrète.

¤o¤o¤o¤

La famille Nara était au grand complet dans le salon. Shikamaru avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais quitté sa maison. Rien n'avait changé, chacun avait sa place. Confortablement installé dans le canapé, il regardait ses parents se chicaner comme à leur habitude. Bon dieu ce que ça lui avait manqué.

Sur un coup de tête, enfin après que Sakura lui ai remis les neurones en place, il avait filé à la gare et avait sauté dans le premier train. Le trajet avait duré une bonne heure et demi et il était arrivé vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Il avait ensuite pris le bus pendant dix minutes et avait finis par arriver chez lui après une petite marche de santé.

Shikamaru avait du sonner, il n'avait pas la clé, oubliée dans son appartement. Les pas et la voix de sa mère avaient résonné dans ses oreilles. Il avait senti un frisson d'anticipation parcourir son corps. Encore quelques secondes. Et puis il y avait eu une petite déception. Pas d'effusion d'amour, de câlin, de « je t'aime mon fils, tu m'as manqué » et autres. Après tout sa mère avait un sacré caractère. Mais si en temps normal, Shikamaru aurait repoussé sa mère ou subit ses attentions, par moment, comme aujourd'hui il aurait bien aimé en avoir.

Shikamaru n'était plus un enfant mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait grand.

Il était repartit le soir même, apaisé. Deux semaines encore à tenir.

* * *

(1)Temari as-tu besoin d'aide?

-Non merci Choji, c'est juste que je n'ai pas de parapluie; je ne peux pas aller manger avec les autres. Je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête.

-Tu es sure? Si tu veux tu peux venir manger avec nous, il y a assez à manger pour trois.

(2)Mais maintenant nous devons trouver un lieu tranquille.

(3)Je connais l'endroit parfait alors. Suivez moi.

(4)Merci énormément les gars. Choji vraiment ta cuisine est impressionnante. Tu es sympa. Même toi Nara.

* * *

Les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur.

Nana-love-nyan.


	5. Chapter 5

YO!

I'm back ! Voici mon chapitre cinq, plus long que les précédents (tellement fière!). Les choses avancent lentement mais surement, je suis plutôt satisfaite dans l'ensemble. Ah oui, je répugnait intérieurement à écrire sur Noel et toute sa magie gnagnagna, mais bon j'ai essayé. Sinon je saiiiiis, au Japon c'est pas comme sa et blablabla et puis d'abord je fais qu'est ce que je veux, NA! ( et surtout j'y connait que dalle au Japon alors...) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! (je pourrais parler plus mais je suis pas sure que ma vie vous passionne alors allons droit au but) ^^/

**Pour pas changer:** Je m'excuse pour mes éventuelles fautes et pour tout les coups de roches que vous vous prendrez dans la gueule avec mon _franglais_, ce n'est que la version béta que je corrigerai au fur et à mesure, bien évidement.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ainsi que l'image ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Remeciment: **A ceux qui suive la fiction même si ils ne commentent pas, sa fait quand même plaisir...

**PS: **La petite traduction à la fin comme d'hab'.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Un traître, un Selfie, du vin chaud et une belle Galère.**

Dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant, Choji soupira. Quel bordel ! Les vacances de Noël commençaient dans trois jours et il se préparait à retourner à New York dans sa famille.

Son ventre gargouilla creusement, il avait envie d'un _Giant Mac Bacon Double Cheese_ ! Il aimait bien la nourriture du Japon, mais les ramens n'étaient pas aussi intéressants qu'un bon vieux fast-food.

Il lança un regard désespéré autour de lui, c'était comme après un ouragan, des débris de vêtements et d'autres objets jonchaient le sol misérablement, sorte de cadavres abandonnés ici et là. La vision était apocalyptique, champ de bataille maintenant silencieux entre un homme et une valise.

Il se frotta à deux mains le visage, il était à saturation. Une petite sonnerie étouffée retentie près de lui, heureusement il n'avait pas perdu son téléphone. Il attrapa un paquet de chips, son blouson et enfila ses baskets. Il avait rendez-vous avec Shikamaru au marché de Noel pour acheter des cadeaux. Un pour son père, un pour sa mère, un pour sa petite sœur, un pour le chien et puis un pour Shikamaru, et plus secrètement un pour Ino.

La belle Ino, l'incarnation même de la beauté, la quintessence de la perfection à ses yeux. Et lui « gros lard », « l'obèse », « le sumo ». Comment osait-il poser ses yeux sur elle ? Comment osait-il s'approcher d'elle ? Comment osait-il ne serait-ce que d'avoir un petit béguin pour elle ? Comment osait-il imaginer, espérer que quelque chose se passe entre eux ?

Il n'avait pas le droit. Alors en colère contre le monde qui jugeait et lui-même qui subissait en silence, il empoigna une poignée de chips et l'engloutit sauvagement.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Ses mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, pourtant il sentait bien le froid qui mordait le bout de ses doigts. Quelques minutes déjà qu'il poireautait là tout seul, lui en avance on aura tout vu. Il jeta un coup de pied dans une petite pierre qui trainait à terre, et leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Deux gros nuages gris épais laissaient à qui voulait bien regarder un petit bout de ciel bleu nuit remplit d'étoiles. Shikamaru aimait regarder le ciel, c'était beau, apaisant. Tout ses soucis comme ces nuages s'écartaient et lui prouvaient que tout n'était pas forcément perdu. Le nez toujours tourné vers le ciel, il entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement et une respiration un peu haletante.

« Désolée, je suis en retard. »

Complètement emmitouflée dans une grosse doudoune noire, la blondinette apparue devant lui. Elle avait le bout du nez tout rouge et malgré sa petite course, claquait assez violement des dents. Ino était extrêmement frileuse. D'ailleurs elle détestait l'hiver. Elle rêvait plutôt à des iles tropicales remplient de fleurs de toutes sorte, de chaleur et d'exotisme.

« Non, il reste encore Choji. »

Elle sembla surprise, un peu décontenancée mais ne montra pas le moindre signe de désaccord. Elle était même contente. Shikamaru sourit.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Choji sortit de la station de métro, et avança d'un pas rapide. Il avait loupé le premier train et avait dû attendre le suivant, sans compter la panne sur la ligne qui les avait forcés à faire un arrêt et enfin cette stupide bonne femme qui ne retrouvait plus son tiquet pour passer les bornes et qui avait formé un bouchon monstrueux. C'était le Karma, quelqu'un lui voulait du mal ou peut-être était-il maudit ? En tout cas, rien ne semblait aller pour lui en ce moment.

Il avisa Shikamaru au loin et accéléra le pas, son vieux poto, le seul qui s'aurait lui remonter le moral. Les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent malgré lui, il anticipait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua la présence de la jeune fille à côté de Shikamaru. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et il darda un regard accusateur sur son désormais prétendu "ami", qui lui lança un sourire en coin sadique.

Le traître.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Ino sautillait énergiquement sur place. Comment les esquimaux faisaient-ils pour vivre toute l'année dans le froid?

Enfin, Choji fit acte de présence à leur côté. Il n'avait pas changé pour un sou, quoique son style était beaucoup plus décontracté et cool. Un blouson en cuir. Il y eu comme une sorte de bug, et elle commença à le fixer intensément. L'Akimichi se sentait gêné de tant d'attention, ses joues étaient rouges et il se dandinait comme un idiot sur place. Quel était le problème ? Il pensait qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place quand elle ouvrit finalement la bouche pour parler.

« Shikamaru ! Explique-moi comment c'est possible qu'il ne porte qu'un simple blouson en plein hiver sans avoir froid ?! »

_WHAT ?! _

« Ce type est une bouillote humaine, tout simplement. Touche le tu vas voir.»

_WHAT THE FUCK ?!_

Il vit alors Ino se rapprocher de lui dangereusement. Il paniqua intérieurement. Qu'allait-il se passé ? Elle se contenta d'attraper son bras et remonter son blouson et la manche de son pull pour coller sa main à son avant-bras. Ses ongles frôlèrent l'épiderme et avec le contact du froid, il eut la chair de poule. Elle le rendait fou; sa main toujours sur son bras, elle s'émerveillait à haute voix de la chaleur que dégageait le garçon. _Oh God_, il se sentait défaillir.

Shikamaru regardait l'échange amusé, Choji faisait peine à voir et Ino agissait comme un enfant innocent. Son petit plan était parfaitement parfait. Elle revint vers lui en trainant derrière elle Choji et en se plaçant au milieu des deux jeunes hommes sortit son téléphone.

« Allez les gars, Selfie ! »

Et le flash immortalisa l'instant.

Ino regarda la photo avec un air satisfait, ils rendaient bien tout le trois. Elle se tourna vers Choji et lui dit.

« Je peux avoir ton numéro ? Je t'enverrai la photo par message comme ça. »

Choji rougit, bafouillât et sorti son téléphone. Il reçut son premier message d'Ino quelques minutes après : leur photo.

¤o¤o¤o¤

La joyeuse bande était alors partie en vadrouille dans les allées du Grand Marché de Noel. Ils avaient acheté un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais ils s'étaient amusés comme des gosses. Shikamaru avait maintenant un serre-terre avec des cornes de cerf, Choji des sachets de cochonneries plein les bras et Ino avait gagné un petit poisson rouge à un jeu forain, le tout en plus des cadeaux et autres folies qu'ils avaient fait dans les boutiques environnantes. Fatigués, ils s'étaient posé sur un petit banc et avaient repris leur souffle.

« J'ai froid. »

Ino soupira et coinça ses mains gelées entre ses cuisses. C'était chiant. Shikamaru eu soudain à côté d'elle une illumination.

« J'ai vu pas loin un stand de vin chaud. »

Il se leva héroïquement, se dévouant de son plein gré à bouger pour aider son amie. Choji s'apprêta à rouspéter mais Shikamaru le coupa malicieusement.

« Ino, Choji te servira de bouillote en attendant, okay ? »

La concernée rougit un peu ou était-ce le froid qui rendait ses joues plus rouges que d'habitudes ? Désormais intimidée, elle se rapprocha timidement de Choji qui regardait l'autre désespérément. Ses yeux lui hurlaient _What are you doing fool? __HELP ME!_, mais les yeux de Shikamaru eux étaient sourds et après lui avoir fait les gros yeux, il partit. (1)

L'Américain rassembla son courage et attrapa dans la sienne, chaude, la main d'Ino tremblante et congelée. Puis après les avoir entrelacées étroitement leurs doigts, mit leur mains au chaud dans son blouson. Son cœur battait dangereusement dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient trop moites mais il profitait silencieusement de cette jolie main féminine dans sa grosse paluche d'homme.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Quant au loin Shikamaru se rendit compte de la queue qu'il fallait faire au stand de vin chaud, il faillit faire demi-tour. Une vingtaine de personnes attendant dehors les uns derrière les autres, debout et en plus dans le froid; c'était trop pour lui. Mais passant outre sa flemme légendaire, se plaça en bout de file et patienta les mains fermement fixé dans ses poches en râlant mentalement. Il fallait voir le point positif de la chose, ça leur laisserait plus de temps tous les deux.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, vint enfin le tour du japonais.

_« Nara?! What surprise! Do you have the legal age for buy wine? » (2)_

Hahaha. Hilarant. Temari No Sabaku dans tout son humour.

« _I'm kidding, then what do you want? _» (3)

Excellente question, que voulait-il? Du vin chaud point.

« Quelque chose pas trop fort et qui réchauffe bien. »

La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment. Elle avait compris. Le pauvre Nara avait été pris au dépourvu, c'était presque _cute._ Il l'a regardait avec des gros yeux et semblait un peu dans les vapes. Elle lui tendit un gobelet en carton remplit d'un liquide bordeaux, un morceau de fromage, un sachet et une petite serviette. Il ne souvenait pas avoir demandé tout ça. Devant son regard étonné, elle expliqua avec son sourire de canaille.

_« The cheese is on the house and the rest is on me. It's my thanks to you and Choji for the last time. Hope you like it! Merry Christmas pineapple.__ » (4)_

Elle lui fourra dans les bras le tout et lui tapa l'épaule vigoureusement. Il ne paya pas. Un génie okay, mais là, son intelligence ne lui servait à rien. Il articula simplement.

« Merci, toi aussi femme galère. »

Elle ne releva pas, passant simplement au client suivant. Alors il partit. La risée des hommes, voilà comment il se sentait.

¤o¤o¤o¤

L'atmosphère était tendue. Chacun aux deux extrémités du banc. Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ces stupides lycéennes arrivent. Des poufiasses gloussantes qui les avaient toisés. Au début ils n'avaient pas réagi mais face aux regards insistants et aux chuchotements à leur encontre, ils avaient commencé à se raidir l'un à coté de l'autre. Choji n'avait pas raffermi sa prise pour rassurer Ino quand sa main avait commencé à glisser hors de la sienne, il n'avait pas été fort. Il l'avait laissé fuir et s'était excusé lamentablement. Choji était faible : un colosse aux pieds d'argile.

Shikamaru était arrivé quelque minute après les bras chargés. Il avait tout de suite vu qu'il y avait eu un problème mais fit comme si de rien était. Il tendit le gobelet et le fromage à Ino et se vautra entre eux deux. Il ouvrit alors le sachet et en sorti deux petite viennoiseries, il en donna une à Choji.

« C'est de la part de la No Sabaku pour la fois dernière. »

Surprit mais touché, il l'a mangea doucement. Maigre consolation pour son cœur malheureux.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Ils s'étaient quittés peu après, le malaise toujours présent. Choji avait été le premier à partir, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était incliné simplement et avait murmuré un petit _Thank you for this good time, bye_ et était parti tristement. Ino l'avait imité, elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps d'en placer une, qu'elle lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Décidément, rien n'était simple. (5)

Il partit vers le métro, il était aux alentours de onze heures, les rues quoique plus calmes continuaient de s'animer dans la nuit. Il avait fait un détour avant de rentrer, un petit magasin traditionnel dans un angle de l'avenue. Il s'était sentit obliger d'acheter cet objet dans la vitrine quand il l'avait vu. Alors maintenant il se retrouvait comme un con avec un paquet en plus à offrir. Un cadeau pour Choji, un pour Ino, un pour sa mère, un pour son père et un dernier.

Un éventail en bois simple, et sur le tissus nacré, trois soleils violets. Un cadeau pour Temari. Il ne trouva qu'un mot pour décrire sa situation : Galère.

* * *

(1) Abrutit qu'est-ce que tu fais?! AIDE MOI!

(2)Nara?! Quelle surprise! As tu l'âge d'acheter du vin ? ( sous entendu: tu n'es pas un mineur?)

(3)Je déconne, alors tu veux quoi?

(4)Le fromage est offert par la maison et le reste par moi. C'est mon remerciement à toi et à Choji pour la dernière fois. Joyeux Nöel ananas.

(5)Merci pour ce bon moment, bye.

* * *

Les reviews sont la nourritures de l'auteur. C'est extrêmement démotivant de ne rien recevoir.

Nana-love-nyan.


	6. Chapter 6

YO!

Et oui, quelques jour avant le bac, je poste. Pas très intelligent puis ce que tout le monde est débordé avec la fin d'année. Surtout que lorsque j'écris, je révise pas et quand on a le bac c'est pas forcement le meilleur choix... Mais bon! La logique, moi j'y comprend rien et puis quand l'inspiration daigne montrer le bout de son nez, on ne lui crache pas dessus!

J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à cerner mon style d'écriture, l'histoire se met en place doucement (désolée pour celles qui aiment quand ça va vite mais il faut croire que je suis pas une rapide) et je suis plus ou moins satisfaite de la manière dont je traite le thème de cette fiction.

BON CHANCE à toutes celles qui ont des exams à passer et bonne lecture aussi!

**Pour pas changer:** Je m'excuse pour mes éventuelles fautes et pour tout les coups de roches que vous vous prendrez dans la gueule avec mon _franglais_, ce n'est que la version béta que je corrigerai au fur et à mesure, bien évidement.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ainsi que l'image ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Remeciment:** A Reviewer qui m'a gentiment laissée une petite review et à celles qui lisent en fantômes.

**PS: **La petite traduction à la fin comme d'hab'.

**PS2:** Je n'était pas sensée poster aujourd'hui mais après avoir reçut mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance (camera sportive) je suis tellement contente que je poste maintenant pour vous faire partager ma joie!

* * *

**CHAP 6 :L'hygiène masculine, une clope, la ténacité d'une Haruno ou quand on se prend pour un radioréveil.**

Au pays du soleil levant, il y avait des matins qui laissaient franchement à désirer. Sakura en faisait maintenant les frais. Pas d'eau chaude au réveil, un trou dans son collant, un téléphone déchargé, des embouteillages. La totale, elle s'entait d'avance que cette journée allait être superbe…

Dans le bus, elle se retrouva coincée entre une grosse dame suante et la vitre salle du transport. La nausée lui monta à la gorge. Elle avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Courageusement elle endura ce supplice pendant toute la longueur du trajet, et enfin arriva à destination. Elle n'avait surement jamais autant apprécié d'arriver à l'université. Elle inspira un grand coup, l'aire était encore froid, le printemps ne serait pas là avant quelques semaines mais qu'importe il serait bientôt là. La saison des amours, sa saison à elle.

Revigorée, elle commença à avancer dans la foule d'étudiants. Son masque repris sa place initiale et comme à son habitude elle ignora tous ces abrutis qui la regardait. Ses amies n'étaient pas encore là, encore une fois la première arrivée. Elle s'assit donc à leur place habituelle. Seule.

La solitude ne lui avait jamais fait peur, elle était forte qu'on la juge, qu'on la critique sa lui allait aussi. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter peu importe ses efforts : le rejet. Un souvenir douloureux d'un « Je t'aime » qui lui avait tant couté. Un regard noir et des cheveux de jais. Elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise. Son premier amour pour un garçon. Rejetée de façon aussi brutale, comme un misérable déchet, quelque chose d'insignifiant. Elle avait détesté les hommes à partir de ce moment dans sa vie et pour se venger, les avait rejeté tous avec la même violence. Elle trouvait presque ça drôle : les critiquer, les rabaisser, les frapper, les humilier. Oui maintenant elle aimait ça.

Elle vit au loin arriver Témari, toujours souriante et énergique, toujours aussi jolie. Elle l'enviait pour son naturel. Elle semblait n'avoir peur de rien, ni de personne. Elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait sans complexe, que cela plaise ou non. Témari était une vraie. Le genre de fille qui vivait à cent pour cent sa vie et que l'on aimait malgré tout. Des fois, elle la détestait tellement elle était parfaite.

¤o¤o¤o¤

La scène était habituelle. Un lundi matin. Un étudiant qui en attend un autre devant chez lui. Quoi de plus normal. A un petit détail près, sa faisait maintenant quinze minutes qui était planté là. Pas le moindre signe de Shikamaru en vue. Heureusement Choji avait le double des clés du petit deux pièces de son ami. Il entra en grand fracas heurtant violement un silence paisible et doux. Le Soleil commençait à se lever tranquillement et rien ne semblait vouloir briser ce moment de quiétude. Rien sauf l'Américain qui après avoir frappé dans ses mains trois coups fort, commença à chanter.

_« I came in like a wrecking ball! I never hit so hard in love! __All I wanted was to break your walls!  
All you ever did was wreck me! »(1)_

C'était faux, c'était fort, et c'était surtout très efficace. Shikamaru bondit hors de son lit, tous ses sens en alertes. La scène était comique, le japonais était simplement ridicule. Ses cheveux avaient la forme d'un nid de chouette, il lui restait un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, son caleçon à rayures bleues trop larges était de travers et il avait un regard halluciné. Choji ne se priva pas de rire, d'un gros rire tonitruant qui acheva de réveiller son ami. A demi désespéré celui-ci se frotta le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Choji ?

-_Dude are you serious?_ Aujourd'hui est _the back to school. We are_ en retard _plus._ »(2)

Putain, il avait complètement zappé la rentré. Il était rentré la veille épuisé et s'était couché directement. L'Aikimichi en bon ami lui fit enfiler comme à un enfant son tee-shirt, tant pis pour la douche, ils étaient trop à la bourre pour s'inquiété de son hygiène. Il lui balança un jean quelconque à la figure, il n'allait pas l'aider pour sa quand même, fierté de mâle. Il alla dans la mini salle d'eau pour prendre une brosse et un élastique il allait s'occuper de la tignasse emmêlée quand Shikamaru l'arrêta. Il détestait qu'on lui touche les cheveux, il n'y avait que sa mère qui avait le droit. Choji comprit et lui rendit ses affaires. Deux minutes après ils étaient dehors en route pour l'université avec environ une vingtaine minutes de retard.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Le cours n'était pas vraiment intéressant, en plus l'accent du professeur l'empêchait de comprendre ce qui se disait. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer de comprendre et de demander de l'aide à ses amies. Elle regarda sa montre, seulement trente minutes de passées, encore une heure et demie à attendre. Temari attrapa dans son sac un petit carnet de dessin et un crayon, autant s'occuper intelligemment. Cette université avait l'avantage d'être fleurie et même si les arbres étaient encore dégarnis, la vue n'en restait pas moins jolie. Assise près d'une fenêtre, elle se laissa happée par le paysage. L'Américaine était complétement absorbée par son observation qu'elle en oublia de dessiner. Elle avait le soleil en plein visage mais la sensation était agréablement réconfortante. Un peu de chaleur après cet hiver trop froid. En Amérique, elle et ses frères avaient toujours vécus en Californie à Los Angeles, réputé pour son climat, alors les saisons du Japon étaient un peu dur pour elle parfois.

La blonde continuait de fixé l'extérieur quand elle vit deux silhouettes traverser l'allée au loin. Tsss, en retard le jour de la rentré, un beau duo de bras cassés. Elle papillonna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, foutue tache de lumière dans ses yeux. Elle tint plus fermement son crayon, enfin inspirée pour son dessin et vérifia une dernière fois la vue. Les deux retardataires semblaient en plein dilemme au milieu de la place centrale. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que ces deux silhouettes lui semblaient familières. L'un des deux, le plus petit leva sa tête dans sa direction et sembla regarder le ciel, lassé. Nara. Il avait changé en quelques semaines, un peu plus mature qu'avant. Inconsciemment elle sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle immortalise le moment. Elle commença le contour du visage, le cou, le nez, la bouche, les yeux, les oreilles, les cheveux. Traits après traits, le portrait apparaissait, et chaque coup de crayon qu'elle portait sur le papier lui faisait reconnaitre que le visage du japonais était incontestablement bien fait. Elle fit les ombres et signa. Il lui avait fallu en tout trente minutes de concentration intense et de la dextérité pour arriver à ce résultat. Elle était satisfaite du résultat. Le visage lever vers le haut, les yeux au ciel, les traits fatigués, l'expression rêveuse il ressemblait parfaitement au garçon. Elle lança un regard dehors pour constater que les deux amis étaient finalement partis.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Choji remarqua directement que son ami était plus dans les vapes de d'ordinaire. Il dormit difficilement en classe et semblait agité. Il trouva pas de nom à mettre sur la raison de son état et se contenta simplement de rester silencieux. Ce fut vers onze heures que Shikamaru craqua et partit en trombe vers une petite superette aux alentours de l'université. Il avait envie de fumer, d'urgence. Son paquet en main il se posta devant l'entrée et attrapa un bâtonnet de nicotine. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours un briquet dans son sac. Il tira une première bouffée, et décontracta ses épaules. Sa faisait du bien. Quand il avait commencé à fumer, sa famille n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissé faire, sa mère avait pourtant en sainte horreur de ces choses-là et son père était du même avis, pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas opposés. Il tira sa cinquième bouffée quand on lui arracha sa clope du bec.

_« Oh God, I hate this type of stuff. »(3)_

Shikamaru la regarda choqué, elle était décidément sans gêne. Elle écrasa la cigarette et la jeta dans la poubelle d'à côté.

_« I just save seven minutes of your life. You don't thank me?__ »(4)_

Elle semblait fière d'elle, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Shikamaru ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui balancé à la figure les restes de la fumée qu'il avait dans ses poumons. Vengeance ! Elle grimaça et toussa fortement. Quel salaud, elle lui sauvait la vie et lui il l'empoissonnait. Elle fouilla dans les poches de son sac rapidement et en sorti un parquet de chewing-gum. Elle en attrapa deux, mit le premier dans la bouche et enfourna de force le second dans celle du Nara. Il ne le recracha pas, quoique l'envie fût forte, et mâcha simplement. Gout fraise. Beurk. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, profitant juste de l'instant. Puis comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination, sursauta, elle attrapa dans la poche de son jean un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre et le lui tendit.

_« Take it, it's for you. » (5)_

Il l'attrapa confus cette fille était un alien, et déplia le tout lentement. Elle semblait excitée, impatiente qu'il regarde. C'était… mignon. Il sourit discrètement et ouvrit pour de bon la feuille. Il en resta sur le cul. Sa réaction sembla la satisfaire et elle sourit de plus belle. Cependant sa question la pris un peu au dépourvue. Elle s'attendait à des « C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » ou « Comment as-tu fais pour aussi bien me réussir ? » mais non, il se contenta d'un stoïque :

« Pourquoi tu m'as dessiné ? »

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il avait pourtant eu l'air d'apprécier, il avait été surpris et avait dévoré du regard pendant quelques instants, la feuille. Elle était déçue et en colère.

_« Do you have a problem Nara ? __I do what I want to do! »(6)_

Elle lui arracha la feuille des mains et partit d'un pas furibond. Il l'a regarda faire sans bouger, cette fille était folle. Et en plus elle avait réussi à le stresser. Il jeta le chewing-gum, le gout fraise était décidemment écœurant, attrapa une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma rapidement. Il s'en foutait de bousiller sa santé en fumant, il était assez grand pour faire ses choix et ce ne serait pas une fille cinglée qui l'en empêcherait.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Choji vit au loin Temari passer en vraie lionne enragée. Lui qui voulait lui demandé si elle avait croisé Shikamaru, il sentait qu'il valait mieux pour sa survie qu'il s'abstienne. Il trouva finalement son ami un peu plus loin, fumant nerveusement une cigarette. Il semblait lui aussi sur les nerfs. Ces deux-là avaient dû se croiser, il avait pourtant eu l'impression qu'ils s'entendaient bien la dernière fois… Il soupira, décidemment, quelle journée…

¤o¤o¤o¤

Sakura sortait des toilettes quand, elle aperçue au bout du couloir Temari. Elle allait l'appeler mais se ravisa. Temari s'était arrêtée devant une poubelle et la regardait fixement. Si les yeux avaient été des lasers aucun doutes que ceux de l'Américaine auraient atomisé la pauvre corbeille et le mur derrière aussi. Elle avait dans sa main un papier froissé, qu'elle tenait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Les dents serrées elle commença à le déchiqueter avec toute sa rage et finit par jeter les restes de la feuille avec violence. Temari était ensuite partie après avoir repris son souffle et s'être calmée.

Prudemment Sakura s'approcha du lieu du crime et regarda. Elle ne comprit pas, avait-elle eu une mauvaise note ? La curiosité piquée au vif, elle s'assura que personne n'était dans les parages et récupéra dans la corbeille les petits morceaux de papier. Il fallait faire vite, sa réputation était en jeu, prise en flagrant délit de main dans la poubelle, très peu pour elle. Quand elle fut certaine de tous les avoir récupéré, elle partit se chercher une place calme et discrète. Ne jamais sous-estimer la ténacité d'une Haruno, une centaine de bouts de papier à assembler comme dans un puzzle. La bonne blague c'était un jeu d'enfant pour une étudiante en médecine se destinant à être chirurgienne.

Elle commença son travail consciencieusement, elle perdait peut-être son temps mais parole de tête de mule, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir trouver la vérité.

* * *

**Traduction:**

(1) Bon je vais pas traduire ça parce que cette chanson on en a bouffé pendant je sais plus combien de temps. Wrecking ball_Miley Cirus.

(2) Mec tu es sérieux? Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. On est en retard en plus.

(3) Mon Dieu, je déteste ces trucs!

(4) Je viens de sauver sept minutes de ta vie. Tu ne me remercies pas?

(5) Prend le, c'est pour toi.

(6) Tu as un probleme, Nara? Je fais ce que j'ai envi de faire.

* * *

Les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteur.

Nana-love-nyan.


End file.
